


i could never get the hang of thursdays

by Patricia_Sage



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Amnesty (The Adventure Zone), Did I Mention Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Duck Newton loves his giant wife, Ducknerva, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minerva loves her squishy hero, and i'm a bisexual mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Sage/pseuds/Patricia_Sage
Summary: "Do you know what marriage is?" Duck asks one evening.
Relationships: Juno Divine & Duck Newton, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	i could never get the hang of thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> large order of tooth-rotting fluff, coming right up

"Do you know what marriage is?" Duck asks one evening.

He is leaned up against Minerva on the couch, her strong legs on either side of his body and her arms holding him close. He can feel the rumbling in her chest against his back whenever she laughs. They're watching _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ , although Duck stopped paying attention to it a while ago.

Minerva reaches for the remote and presses the pause button. She always does this whenever they talk during a movie or a song, no matter how small the comment. She told him it's because she wants to focus all of her attention on him and what he has to say. "No, I am not familiar with the word," she responds.

"Well. It's, um." Duck collects his thoughts, gently running his fingers down Minerva's arm wrapped around him. "It's somethin' that people do to, uh, show they love each other. Well. It's more than that. It's- they do it to, uh...prove? I guess. To prove there's no one else in the world they can see themselves lovin'."

Minerva squeezes him a little with her arms. "Do we have marriage?"

Duck's chest feels warm and full, like it's about to spill over. "Nah, we're not married. It's a, um, ceremony. Where you make promises and such. And, usually, you bring your friends and family 'round to see it."

"Then let us gather our friends and family!" Minerva declares.

Duck chuckles and turns around in her arms, their chests pressed together. "It's kind of a big deal, Min. It's not somethin' you do on a Thursday night after work."

"What about a Friday night after work?"

Duck buries his face in Minerva's neck and wraps his arms around her. "I've done a real shit job of explainin' this. God, you're cute. But we can't just get married."

"Why not? I love you, Duck Newton! There is no one else in the world I want to love." She tilts his face up and Duck knows she can feel his heartbeat through his chest. "Do you not want to have marriage with me?"

"God. I mean, yeah, I wanna marry you, Minerva. But this isn't how this goes. It's a big fuckin' deal."

"Are there more components to this ceremony than you have told me?"

"Well, usually there's a proposal - that means you officially ask them to marry you and you give them a ring that they can wear on this finger." He points to the ring finger on his left hand and Minerva points to the one on her right. "This one," he corrects, touching her left hand. She laces their fingers together with a smile. "But, Minnie, it's somethin' you gotta think about for a while."

"Why?"

He tries to calm himself with the rise and fall of her chest. "Because... You gotta be sure that the person is the one for you. That you're not gonna wanna be with someone else, down the road."

She startles him with a hearty laugh. "Why would I want to be with another, Duck Newton? You are brave and strong, a protector of forests and humans alike. You are kind and beautiful. No one could compare to you."

Duck bites his lip. "Goddammit, Minerva. How did I get so lucky?"

"It wasn't luck - it was destiny!" She gently runs her fingers through his hair. "And I implanted a wormhole in your brain."

"Fuckin' best thing that ever happened to me," Duck mumbles. He's not as good with his words as she is, but he kisses her with all the love he can muster. She seems to understand.

*** *** ***

A little over a week later, Minerva bursts into the ranger station just as Juno and Duck are trading shifts. She's still in her trainer uniform from Darrrylll's Bait & CrossFit. Duck and Juno look up from the computer. "Minerva, hey!" Duck greets her with a smile.

She strides up to the desk, grinning. "Duck Newton! I am prepared for the proposal!" Duck stares at her as she extends her arm forward, brandishing a gold ring in between her fingers. Juno chokes on her drink of coffee. "Have marriage with me!" Minerva commands.

"Are you sure?" Duck asks.

Minerva places both hands on the desk and stares intently down at him. "Yes!"

All Duck can do is nod and laugh before cradling her face and kissing her. Juno cheers.

**Author's Note:**

> comments brighten up my day - let me know your thoughts and feelings!


End file.
